


never gonna let that go

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Ron and Hermione prepare for a bridal shower game.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	never gonna let that go

They sat there, staring at each other for a moment, pondering the question.

“This is silly,” Hermione said finally. “We’ve been in love so long who even knows?”

Ron nodded, looking down at the list of questions Hermione’s mum had insisted they answer for some bridal shower game.

“You know,” he said finally, “I said it first.”

“Did you?” Hermione replied, looking surprised, “When?”

“Sixth year. You offered to fix my potion essay and it just sort of slipped out.”

Hermione frowned, giving up on the list and turning her head towards him. “That doesn’t count.”

“Says who?”

“Says the woman you’re marrying,” Hermione shot back. “You were with someone else.”

Ron waved that away with his hand. “Barely.”

“And…you only said it because I was doing your homework, not because you were in love with me.”

“And who says I wasn’t?” Ron countered. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him challengingly. “Because I was. All the way back then. I was in love with you and I said it first.”

Hermione’s argument slid from her face and was replaced with a smile as she jotted down his name next to the question. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?

“No,” he replied with a grin. “Never.”


End file.
